I'm falling for you
by x-Guinevere-x
Summary: SaraMichaelTakes off after 1. 19 ' the key' spoilerish.After Sara Finds out Michael lied and Manipulated her again, what will she do?.


-1I'm falling for you

Sara sits in her office thinking about the previous day, unable to get Michael out of her head.

"Damn"

She groaned to herself looking at her watch knowing that any minute he would walk in here with those eyes of his, that Look upon his face.

How he could do that and live with himself knowing what he was doing to her, she has no idea.

Her mind rolled over yesterdays events.

The kiss. The one moment where she feels complete is when she was in there with him, even if it were for a few minutes a day.

It was always enough for her to be happy.

Realizing that he lied to her and manipulated her to get her keys, for what reason she had no idea but it didn't really matter just made her mad at him all over again

_I put my heart out there and he jumped on it..I wont make the mistake again. _

Ever since he set foot into the Infirmary she instantly knew there was something different about him.

He wasn't like the other inmates, yes he committed a crime but she felt there was more to him than that.

They had a connection … or so she thought.

_Maybe I was deluded to think there was something there._

_What the hell.. Stop it Sara._

_He is an inmate, he will lie.. Its what they all do._

When she told Katie once that Michael had lied to her the response she gave was that they all lie to her. But why did she think more about Michael than the others.

Was it because she felt she could get through to him, help him? Or something more which she tried to even deny to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door indicating that her patient was there for his shot.

Katie noticed the look on Sara's face . Troubled. And knew that it must have something to do with Michael Scofield.

Whenever Sara looked at the inmate, it is As if she isn't seeing him.. But something more . Something she shouldn't be thinking about. And from that moment she knew Sara is in trouble.

As Sara walked into the room she saw him, just sitting there calmly as if nothing had happened. As if he hadn't lied to her, Kissed her, Manipulated her to get something he wanted.

"Hello Michael"

She couldn't look at him, she wouldn't even try.

" Sara"

She took her tray to administer his shot when she spoke.

"Its Dr. Tancredi"

Michael knew from that moment she was definitely still mad at him, actually mad is probably an understatement.

"So we're back to this again"

He stated matter of factly, trying to get her to look at him but to no avail.

"Arm please"

She would not get emotionally involved again, she simply would not allow herself to go there again.

Michael let out a sad sigh as she took his arm to inject the serum.

"Look at me"

He pleaded to her, gently taking her hand with his own.

"Michael, Please"

Tears started welling into her eyes and he sensed this, so to break the ice he spoke the truth.

"Listen to me. I know you are mad at me for what transpired yesterday."

She suddenly snapped her hand away from him, looked at him sternly.

"Mad! You think. I'm mad at you?"

Her voice grew but not to loud so the outside guards would overhear.

"I am more than Mad Michael. Do you realize what you have done?"

She then took a step backwards, wiping her tears in the process.

"You lied to me. Kissed me and then lied, that is all you seem to be doing . I don't even think you would recognize the truth if it hit you. You have hurt me for the last time. I.."

Before she knew what was happening, Michael walked towards her closing the space between them.

"I know and I am truly sorry, please let me explain."

Her lips began to tremble as she looked up at him and for the first time he really saw what he did to her and he saw something else too.

"No Michael because I wont even know if it's the truth. I am going to talk and you are going to listen because I refuse to be lied to again.

I refused to believe that you are like everyone else in here , because you were different or so I told myself.

And the more time I spent with you.. I began to feel things I had no right to, but it is nothing but lies.

Your wife.. You lied. The riot - you lied.

I can't trust you."

Now she was bawling and all he wanted to do was hold her and make her see the truth, but can he? Should he?

Before he even had to think about it, he tilted her head upwards so that they made direct eye contact, pushing strands of her hair out of her face while wiping away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

"Your right I did lie to you, but you can trust me"

She began to shake uncontrollably.

"No Michael I cant… lying and trust is two things that don't mix together. But.. I'm Fal…." Before she realize what she was about to say, she turned her back on him before he saw it all in her eyes.

"Your what?" He asked her quietly.

She took a few deep breaths and tried to pretend she never even mentioned it, more like let it slip out.

"Nothing" She answered.

But knew her better than that, he could sense that she was on the verge of saying something.

"What is it"

Before she knew what was happening , the words just ran out of her mouth. She had no time to think clearly.

"I'm falling for you"

She suddenly blurted out and walked out of the room, head down so that nobody would notice she was crying.

Why she even said that she had no idea, but the question was. Did she mean it?

No matter how much she tried to deny it to herself, it was indeed the truth whether she liked it or not

Ever since their kiss yesterday morning, she had trouble concentrating on anything other than him. And then it all came out regarding the key which only made matters worse.

She had driven home in tears that night, crying herself to sleep troubled over what she was going to do.

She is in love with an In mate.

There should have been a rule in the penitentiary's rule book for things like this. But who would ever thought a Doctor would feel this way about a Patient, less alone a Prisoner.

For the last minute that she had been gone for before the guard had come in to take him back to his cell, he was in a state of shock.

Nothing really ever shocks him, but this did.

He certainly wasn't preparing for it or what his heart was saying.

Planning his escape he had everything down to a plan, but meeting Sara and spending time with her, he never expected to feel Happy and complete.

She said the one thing he was feeling but didn't want to acknowledge it.

Now he knew he was definitely in trouble.

"Scofield! Lets go"

The guard then escorted him back to A wing, where he would have more time to think about her, and the plan.. And her.

_Oh man, what have I gotten myself into._

Once he laid down on his bed starring up into the ceiling, his cell mate and friend Sucre looked down at him.

Seeing his troubled and sad face he asked what was wrong.

"Nothing"

This comment didn't sit well with Sucre because he knew when he was lying and when he wasn't and there was definitely something going on.

"Come on man, you look like someone just killed your cat"

But all he received was silence.

"The doc"

With the mention of her Michael glared at him as if he was ready to pounce like a tiger.

"Woah, You have it bad"

He chuckled now just realizing that look he always had on his face whenever he came back from the infirmary was because of the doc.

"What? You don't know what you are talking about."

He said coldly, trying to get his mind off of her and onto something else but if Sucre keeps this up then it isn't going to work.

"Oh I think you do. You have feelings for her, don't you? Oh yes you do. There is no point in denying it because it wont be believable."

Michael tried to ignore him but deep down he knew it was true, no matter how much he told himself this was all just to get access to that room he knew there was more to it.

"Not a word to anyone"

He warned Sucre and with that he closed his eyes trying to put Sara and her face out of his head.

Sucre grinned happily but also sadly as he realized that this is going to end badly, people are going to end up hurt if they arent already.


End file.
